The Time Travel Tactic
by The RayFox
Summary: "I've done it... I've actually done it! Sonic's been defeated! Now, time to put my plan into action... and finally take over Mobius once and for all." Rated T for Intense Violence (In mainly the second half), Minor Language, and a few vulgar jokes.
1. Chapter 1- Battle In Hidden Palace

_By the way: This is NOT my only Sonic fanfiction I'll make before the Finale of the Dark Transference Trilogy. I'm planning one more (To make up for my cancelled Rayman fanfic; Let's just say there were some slight difficulties in making it.)_

_ But, anyway, Here's my newest creation:_

The Time-Travel Tactic

Chapter 1- Battle in Hidden Palace

Deep below the surface of Angel Island, there was a scientist at work. A bald-headed, bushy-mustached scientist. His name was Dr. Ivo Robotnik, although everyone called him Dr. Eggman, although he HATED that name. Dr. Eggman's main goal was to take over the planet of Mobius, and defeat his archnemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't defeat the blue-quilled, cocky hedgehog. However, he never gave up. He always tried out new plans to try and defeat Sonic. And his newest one… was absolutely devious.

"Orbot! Cubot! Be careful with those bombs!" Eggman barked at his two main lackeys.

"Y-y-y-y-Yes, Doctor!" Orbot stammered nervously, and he carefully placed the bombs down next to Eggman. "So, what's the plan, Master?"

"What's the plan? Why you little…..I'VE TOLD YOU THE PLAN 5 TIMES ALREADY, YOU BUFFOON! I'M NOT TELLING YOU AGAIN! JUST….let me go through with it. I've got it under control."

"Gee, boss. You seem to be going off the deep end." Cubot replied.

"Just sit back, my minions. I've got it all under control." Eggman said, and he put the finishing touches on a mech he was going to be using later during the plan: The Egg Mantis. "Now then….Bombs away." Eggman chuckled deviously, and he lit the bombs, and ran behind the Egg Mantis for protection.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Orbot said nervously, and then the bombs went off.

The explosions caught Sonic off guard, as he was actually on the surface of Angel Island alongside Knuckles and Tails, working on a protection shield for the Master Emerald. "WHOA! What was that?" Sonic wondered.

"Eh, probably just Eggman, up to his old tricks as usual." Knuckles replied.

"Well, I'll be right back, okay? I've got to see what he's up to, and see if it's anything serious." And with that, Sonic leapt down to the center of Angel Island, and saw a burning hole through it. "Predictable." Sonic muttered, and he dashed through the hole, seeing what Eggman was up to.

"He's coming, you fools! Get the C.T.D!" Eggman exclaimed in a whispering tone, as he entered the mechanical Egg Mantis.

"CTD? I don't remember anything about CTD…." Orbot said, confused.

"CTD… Wait, I remember!" Cubot exclaimed. "The Corrupting Ti-

"SILENCE, YOU FOOL! THERE HE IS!" Eggman yelled, and sure enough, Sonic arrived right on cue.

"So, Eggman… What do you have in store for me this time?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, Sonic… You're here… How PREDICTABLE!" Eggman exclaimed, and he tried swiftly stabbing the hedgehog with the Mantis' pinchers. However, Sonic avoided them without any problem.

"Come on, Eggman, Step it up!" Sonic taunted, and Eggman became furious.

"Oh, you want me to step it up, do you? You want me to step it up, is that what you want?! THEN, HOW'S THIS FOR STEPPING IT UP?!" Eggman yelled, and ten homing missiles were shot from the Mantis Robot's mechanical chest.

"Whoa, WHOA, **WHOA! **No need to get so serious, Egghead!" Sonic said as he frantically dodged the missiles.

"Whoa, Master Eggman's doing quite good this time." Orbot said.

"Yeah, but if there's one thing we've learned, it's that Sonic almost always wins." Cubot replied.

"True, but just LOOK at Sonic! He's leaping around the Hidden Palace Zone like there's no tomorrow! And just think of what'll happen if Eggman ends up winning…."

Sonic soon found a way to get the missiles away from him. He split the missiles into two sections down two hallways, which both connected to the same ancient room within the palace. "Now, then… just wait for the missiles to break through the door, and….." Sure enough, the missiles broke through, and with the greatest of leaps, he led the missile groups straight into each other, creating a massive combustion in the Zone.

"WHOA!" Knuckles exclaimed as the island started wobbling. "Geez! Sonic, BE CAREFUL with Angel Island!" However, Sonic couldn't hear him.

"Pesky blue NUISANCE! THIS will end it!" Eggman yelled, and he let out 5 Big, Green, Mantis-shaped bombs.

"Now he's done it." Orbot mumbled.

"Uh-oh. Gotta go fast!" Sonic exclaimed, and he sprinted with his signature speed, and the wind that breezed alongside him put out 3 of the bombs. However, the other 2 ended up exploding, and the room Sonic was previously in was obliterated.

"WHY YOU LITTLE….." Eggman trailed off as Sonic nailed the mechanical Egg Mantis straight in the eyes, shattering the machine's ability to see.

"Well, looks like you were right, Cubot." Orbot mumbled angrily.

"HA! Take that, Eggman!" Sonic said, delighted to have started breaking another one of Eggman's robots.

"Stubborn little hedgehog! GIVE UP AND DIE ALREADY!" Eggman screamed, and he shot out at least 35 missiles from the Egg Mantis at once.

"Well now, Eggman….Persistent, aren't we? You've already used this trick before!" Sonic said, and he started dashing towards the room he had previously destroyed. "Now I'll just…. WAIT, WHAT?!" Sonic exclaimed. He hadn't remembered he had previously destroyed the room, as too much was happening at the moment. "Dangit! I forgot I destroyed that room." Sonic muttered, and he swiftly started running from the missiles.

"Run all you want, but you can't hide from the inevitable!" Eggman exclaimed, and he fired 15 more missiles into the mix.

"Oh, crud! I've gotta run!" Sonic exclaimed, and he started sprinting around the Hidden Palace, dodging missiles left and right.

"ORBOT! NOW!" Eggman yelled out to his lackey, and Orbot fired a neon blue, electric laser at Sonic, and it hit him straight in the chest.

"ACK!" Sonic groaned in pain, and the laser knocked him back into the missiles, making the hedgehog launch up towards the ceiling of the ruins, and soon enough, his body fell down towards the floor. "Curse you, Eggman…" Sonic groaned, and he then went unconscious.

"YES! I've done it! It's taken me 22 Years, but I've FINALLY DONE IT!" Eggman cheered in delight.

"Great work, Boss! Now, what was that you were telling us about earlier? An STD or something?" Orbot asked.

"You bumbling idiot. IT'S CTD, not STD. Catch." Eggman said, and sure enough, the CTD landed right in Orbot's hands.

"Now then, what do you want me to do with it?"

"Press the red button on it that says open, you stupid scrap heap."

"Oh, right." Orbot said, and he pressed the button, and soon enough, a purple vortex appeared from the metallic box and swallowed the blue-quilled hedgehog! "WHOA! What happened to the hedgehog? And what is this CTD anyway?" Orbot asked.

"Okay, so here's my plan, okay?" Eggman asked, and then he began to explain. "The CTD stands for Corrupting Time Distorter. You see, it's similar to a time machine, but with one twist. That blue buffoon will think that time is going at a normal pace, but in reality, WE'RE the ones at a normal pace! The CTD distorts the speed of the time Sonic's in, but it disguises it so that it looks as if time's going at a normal pace.

"Oh, I see… quite diabolical." Orbot said.

"Yes, and the best part is, that when I reopen the portal back to the present, Sonic will find that everything and EVERYONE on Mobius is under MY CONTROL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Excellent idea, sir, but I see one flaw: Can't you just leave Sonic within the past?"

"Actually, I can't… You see, if I LEAVE Sonic in the past, that will, without a doubt cause a paradox in the universe, and we'll all probably end up dying."

"Oh…. Forget I said anything, boss."

"Okay. Now then…." Eggman said, and he pulled out the blueprints to a mind control beam similar to the one he made when he built his amusement park. Except this time, it was fueled on one thing: The Master Emerald. "…Let's get this started."

"Hmm… It's awfully quiet down there…." Knuckles thought. "…Did Sonic and Eggman have a truce or something?"

"Not on your life, Knuckles." Eggman said in a menacing tone, as he used the Egg Mantis to climb up to the surface of Angel Island.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-WHAT'S THAT?!" Tails exclaimed.

"It's my newest creation; The Egg Mantis." Eggman said as he chuckled, preparing to bombard Tails and Knuckles with missiles.

"The Eggmantis? Oh, I see…. Trying to be clever with the names now, are ya'? Well, I hate to break it to ya', but whatever plan you've got up your sleeve, it ends NOW!" Knuckles declared.

"Oh yeah? Well, GET A LOAD OF THIS, you measly echidna!" Eggman yelled, and around 75 Missiles started to come towards Knuckles.

"Oh, no." Knuckles said, terrified at the sight before him. He ran as fast as he could, but he couldn't escape the missiles. They blasted him in a way similar to how they blasted Sonic, except Knuckles didn't hit a ceiling. "….Damnit, Eggman…."

"KNUCKLES!" Tails yelled out, and he soon ran, grabbed Knuckles' hand, and dragged his unconscious body over to the Tornado, his signature plane.

"Run all you want, but you can't escape the grasp of DR. IVO ROBOTNIK! Mark my words, Tails! Soon you, Knuckles, and all other measly life forms on this planet will BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR NEW RULER!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Well… Now that we've gotten all of Sonic's useless friends out of the way, can we start our plan, boss?" Cubot asked eagerly.

"Yes, Cubot…We can. Let the domination of Mobius….BEGIN!" Eggman said, and he started working on the Mind-Control Beam that would lead to them dominating all life on Mobius.

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2, Act 1- Bad Memories

Okay, here's how this story will work:

Sonic's Story- More Humor Based

Eggman's Story- More Suspenseful.

**The Time Travel Tactic**

Chapter 2, Act 1- Bad Memories

"….Ugh….What happened?" Sonic said as he got up. "The…last thing I remember was being Knocked out by Eggman…. And now I'm in a strange…white world?" Sonic was confused. Where was he? What did Eggman do to him? And why was there nothing here? "It's so empty…. Well, at least I've finally got some open space to run around for a change." Sonic said, attempting to look on the bright side of things. However…it didn't quite work out, as it was too plain to run around here, let alone sprint. But, then….

"Hello, Sonic!" Sonic knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice of Doctor Eggman.

"EGGMAN?! What did you do to me?! Where am I?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"It's quite simple, really. While you were unconscious, I transported you to my version of the White World! Here you'll relive your WORST adventures of ALL-TIME! GAHAHAHAHAH!"

"You sick bastard….."

"Flattery gets you nowhere in life, Sonic. Anyway, here are the games you'll be forced to relive and experience!"

'Oh, boy… here we go….' Sonic thought.

"Our first game…..SONIC R!"

"Hey, I thought you said we were doing BAD games, not good ones!" Sonic yelled out.

"Okay then…." Eggman chuckled deviously. "…Next, is….SONIC LABYRINTH!"

"….Is it too late to take back what I said?"

"Next…. Sonic Shuffle!"

"…..Yep, it's too late."

"After that…."

'Please, PLEASE have mercy on me…'

"…Sonic Riders!"

"Eh, could've been worse."

"Then…..Sonic Free Riders!"

"DANGIT! EGGMAN, GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"But, Sonic….. There's one last game I haven't revealed."

"Okay, fine. What is it? What is this supposedly horrendous sixth game…..wait….SIXTH?! I think I know what's in store for me… and I can't stop it….Oh no…"

"Sonic 2006!"

"I KNEW IT! I ABSOLUTELY FREAKIN' KNEW IT! AAAAAAAAAAAGH! DANGIT, EGGMAN!"

"Calm down, you spiny blue porcupine. After all these years, I needed to repay you for what you've done to me… And this is by far the best way of getting back at you, isn't it?"

"UGH…Yeah, I suppose so."

"Good, now choose a game, hedgehog."

"Sonic R."

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that. Anyway, head on in." Eggman muttered, quite disappointed at Sonic's obvious choice.

"Alright, then." Sonic said, and he walked right in, eager to see if this game was as great as he remembered. 'Sonic R? What does the R stand for? Was it going to be one of those R-Rated Games? Wait, no…the R rating's for movies…' "OH, WAIT! THE R IS FOR RACING! God, I feel like an idiot." And with that, the game began.

"Ahhh…Sonic R… You know, I don't understand why this game's so hated. It's got great graphics (For its time, anyway…) and some pretty sweet music, as far as I can remember. So why is it hated so much?"

"Ready….Set….GO!" the announcer said, and Sonic almost instantly realized why some people didn't really like this game.

"Ugh… I can't really…seem to….move correctly! GRAAAAAHHHH!" Sonic yelled out in frustration. "I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF! IT'S AS IF THE GROUND'S PLASTERED WITH ICE! And that music is getting old Really, REALLY, _**REALLLLLLLLY **_fast. I mean, it's not a Bad game, but it's not the best." But, Sonic's troubles were just beginning. "Wait….Is that….Oh no… _Tails Doll."_

"HAHAHAHAHA! You shall not defeat ME, Morta-

"GET OVER HERE, YOU DEMONIC DEVIL!" Sonic yelled out, and he started beating the living hell out of the doll (literally and figuratively), until it was ultimately just a pile of plush scraps. "Well, now… Better run, before someone sees me and disqualifies me from the race."

"….YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME….." The scrap pile said, before it disappeared entirely.

"Ugh…That thing rubs me in all the wrong ways….." Sonic said, and he dashed off, aiming to win the race.

But meanwhile, in the real world….

"Well, now that I'm done with Sonic for now… It's time to start with my scheme of taking over Mobius. Orbot! Cubot! Have you finished the Mind-Control Beam yet?" Eggman asked impatiently.

"Calm down, Boss. We're almost done. All I've got to do is connect it to the Master Emerald, and it should be done!" Orbot replied.

"…Then what are you waiting for? Connect the beam to the Master Emerald!"

"As you wish, boss." Orbot said, and when he connected it, a flash of purple light burst out of the machine, knocking back Eggman and his minions.

"Whoa, WHOA, WHOA!" Cubot yelled out, and he was knocked off of Angel Island, and plummeted STRAIGHT into the sea.

"Looks like he's dead, boss." Orbot said.

"Yeah, I already got that part down. Anyway, let's get this thing FIRED UP!" Eggman yelled, and he hopped right into the seat of the machine, and prepared to shoot at his first target: Green Hill Zone. "Orbot, move out of the way. After all you don't want to end up being blasted into oblivion, do you?"

"Yes, sir. I mean, NO! I don't want you to blast at me! I mean- AGGGGGH! I'll just get out of the way. Forget I said anything."

"Okay….Now then… Green Hill, prepare to meet your NEW RULER!" Eggman yelled out, and he shot the laser from the machine hitting a patch of Green Hill dead-on.

"W-w-w-WHAT'S THAT?!" Tails exclaimed in fright. He saw the purple, electrified spot on the surface of Green Hill, and soon enough, that area grew to the size of the entire zone! "Oh no….Whatever this is, it looks kind of dangerous. I think it's only fair for me to…GET AWAY FROM IT!" Tails exclaimed, and he started using his tails to fly away from the Green Hill area. However, what Tails forgot is that he left nearly every one of his friends on Green Hill: Knuckles, Cream, Amy, Vector, Espio, Big (Although Big wasn't exactly a 'friend'), and Charmy.

"Tails! Over here!" Tails heard a voice calling out to him. It was Shadow, and he was on the roof of Eggman's Lair, avoiding the spread of Eggman's Mind-Control Beam.

"Shadow, what's up? You seem a bit worried." Tails asked.

"Tails, where's Sonic?"

"I…don't know. The last time I heard from him was when he was battling Eggman. After that, I couldn't even find him, or any remnants of him."

"So, it's true. Eggman did use the CTD."

"The…what?"

"Tails, come with me. I've got some things to explain." Shadow said, and with that, Shadow pulled out a Chaos Emerald, and used "CHAOS…CONTROL!". They teleported down to Mystic Ruins Zone, where all would be revealed about what the CTD _was actually doing to our blue hero._

"Now then… CITIZENS OF GREEN HILL, BOW BEFORE YOUR NEW RULER, DR. EGGMAN! MWAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Eggman laughed maniacally. His invention actually WORKED. For once, Eggman's invention didn't backfire, and he was ABSOLUTELY ECSTATIC.

"ALL HAIL EGGMAN." The mind-controlled Chaotix, Knuckles, Big, and Cream said.

"Yes…YES…**YE-** Wait a minute… who's that one that's resisting over there?!" Eggman said, slightly shocked.

"Oh…it appears to be that pink hedgehog, Amy." Orbot replied.

"N-n-n-n-NO! I WON'T fall under your control, Eggman!" Amy yelled out, trying to resist the force of the Laser.

"PUT IT ON FULL POWER!" Eggman yelled, and the laser powered itself up, but Amy still wasn't falling under Eggman's control. "What's going on?! Why isn't she under my control yet?!"

"Maybe your machine doesn't work on hedgehogs, sir."

"That's the dumbest thing I've heard all day, Orbot. I made the blueprints so that this thing could work on anything!"

"Wait…I think I see something…" Orbot said, and he activated his Zoom Mode to see if it was what he thought it was. "Let's see… a bit to the left…no… a bit upwards… a bit to the right… Wait, NO! NO! NOT THERE! I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Orbot yelled, and he frantically moved around until he finally saw what he thought he saw earlier. "AHA! She appears to have a Chaos Emerald, sir."

"Hmmm…. Can't say I wasn't expecting that." Eggman muttered. "Well, there are two things we can do: Steal her emerald, or power our machine up even further."

"But, boss… Why not do both?"

"Hmm?"

"Steal her emerald, and THEN use it to power up your machine!"

"Excellent idea, Orbot!"

"Yes, I thought so. Now, should I go and grab it from her?"

"Sure. Go right ahead, but watch out for the infected areas of Green Hill." Eggman warned.

"Roger that, Sir."

Anyway, back to Sonic…

"Alright, I did it! I beat all the levels, unlocked all the characters, and got ALL of the chaos emeralds. Now can I PLEASE get on with the next game?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm… Very well then, but I have to warn you: This game was probably the best out of the bunch I've picked for you."

"I don't Care. I just want to get this over with."

"Okay, then…Next is Sonic Labyrinth."

"Oh no…. THIS ONE." Sonic groaned, and he reluctantly started walking inside.

_Green Hill, at Noon_

"Why, hello there, Amy." Orbot said in a calm tone.

"Oh no… Not YOU! You're that perverted second-in-command of Eggman!"

"Listen here, Missy. I had NO intention of doing that."

"Yeah, right, you red little creep." Amy said, scowling at the embarrassed red robot.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT! Give me what you're hiding, you whiny, pink brat!"

"What? I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"The Chaos Emerald." Orbot said, frustrated.

"You want the Chaos Emerald?! Can't say I'm not surprised."

"Just hand it over, NOW!" Orbot screamed, absolutely agitated at Amy.

"So, you want it, huh?"

"Yes…Yes, I would like it VERY much."

"Then, GO GET IT!" Amy yelled out, and she tossed the emerald into the nearby ocean.

"YES! FINALLYIGETTOGRABTHEEMERALDANDPOSSIBLYGETAPROMOTIO N- Oh….crap." Orbot paused, and he realized he just fell into a trap. "AGH! Curse you, you tricky pink hedgehog!"

"Little did he know, I have a second one right here." Amy whispered.

"Damn that pesky pink plotter! She's almost as bad as Sonic! I've got to find a way to control her, and…wait a second… SHE HAS ANOTHER EMERALD?! WHAT?! THAT'S IT! I'm going to HAVE to find a way to destroy her!" Eggman yelled, and he went to get Orbot (Or, most likely what was left of him) out of the water.

"M-bzzt-aster… is that-bzzt-Y-y-y-you?" Orbot attempted to say, as he was slightly malfunctioning.

"Yes, Orbot. It's me, Eggman. Get your red posterior out of that water RIGHT NOW, and GIVE ME THAT EMERALD!"

"A-a-a-a-a-As you wish, sir." The malfunctioning droid said, and he gave him the silver emerald.

"Very good, Orbot. Now, let's get back to Angel Island to see if this'll work on that emerald-hoarding hedgehog."

"Emerald Hoarding? Huh?"

"Amy has TWO Chaos Emeralds, you dimwitted droid! Or rather….She HAD two." Eggman said devilishly. Now then…. Let us get this emerald in my Mind-Control Beam 2.0, and we'll be ready to attack Amy, and then we'll have FULL control over Green Hill." Eggman said, but what he didn't know is, he wouldn't _really _have control over ALL of Green Hill's residents…

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 2, Act 2- The Problem with CTD

_Now, anybody who's played a classic Sonic game knows that the second act is JUST as important as the first, so make sure you read this one, or a VAST majority of the story will not make sense._

The Time-Travel Tactic

Chapter 2, Act 2- The Problem with the CTD

"Where are we?" Tails asked, confused about where Shadow had taken him.

"We're in Eggman's Base, Tails. Follow me, quickly. There isn't much time left." Shadow ordered Tails, and Tails reluctantly followed.

'I hope he explains all this to me… I can't really get a grip on what's going on.' Tails thought to himself.

"Tails, hurry!" Shadow exclaimed, getting a bit out of character.

"Alright, I'm here. What's going on, now? And what was that you told me about a 'CTD?" Tails asked.

"Alright, so here's what's going on, Tails." Shadow said, preparing to explain. "You see, Eggman has built a device called the Corrupting Time Distorter, or as you know it, the CTD. The CTD traps Sonic in a corrupted area of time, similar to…."

"The White World from when Eggman took control of the Time Eater?"

"Exactly, Tails. Anyways, Eggman's planning on keeping Sonic in there until he's done transforming Mobius into his kingdom."

"But, if he wanted to destroy Sonic, why couldn't he just keep him within the CTD?"

"Because, if he kept him in there, the very fabric of time would be torn apart, as he's recollected bits and pieces from the timeline and merged them into one gadget of his."

"Oh…"

"Yes, and once he destroys the CTD, the timeline will be restored, but Eggman will still have control over the world."

"WOW! That's actually pretty intelligent of Eggman."

"Yes, I was quite surprised myself when I overheard his plan."

"But, how can we stop Eggman?"

"With these, of course. The Chaos Emeralds." Shadow declared, and he held up 3 of the emeralds.

"Um, Shadow? I think we'll need more than 3 of them…."

"Look, I tried finding that damn fourth one, and I STILL can't find it."

"Oh, the fourth one? I have it." Tails replied, and he held up the emerald as it gleamed brightly, which told that it had tons of Chaos Energy within it.

"Okay, now all we need are the last three. I know that Amy had two of them, but so far, I haven't been able to find the last one. You wouldn't happen to have that one too, _would you?"_

"Quit being an ass, Shadow. I don't have it."

"WHAT?! When did I…. Never mind. I'm pretty sure Eggman's got it."

"Most likely."

"Actually, I don't, you meddling duo! And what are you doing in my base?!" Eggman said as he spotted Shadow and Tails.

"Eggman…What are you doing here? I thought you were working on that Mind Control Beam." Tails asked.

"No, I left my slaves, Knuckles, Vector, and Cream to work on it. I was actually coming over here to find my Distortion Drive."

"Distortion Drive?" Shadow asked. He had looked all over Eggman's Base, and there was no Distortion Drive.

"Eh, I'll find it eventually. But, I have more important matters at hand. Such as you two. ESPIO! Get over here!" Eggman called, and the mind-controlled chameleon came straight over.

"What do you need, master?" Espio asked.

"You see those two over there? I need _you _to show them how we do things around here."

"With pleasure, Master." Espio replied, and he started the battle against the Black and Orange duo.

"Oh, crap!" Tails yelled, and he swiftly dodged Espio's attacks. Coming from the left and right, they seemed like they wouldn't stop. A flurry of punches nearly hit Shadow dead-on, but he was able to pull away at the last second.

"Well, now…. Persistent, are we not? Well, THIS should finish you two meddlers!" Espio yelled, and he unleashed two silhouetted clones of himself, and they started jumping towards Shadow and Tails, unleashing every ounce of energy upon them.

"This…isn't…going well….." Tails said, clenching his stomach in pain.

"_Really? I hadn't noticed_." Shadow replied sarcastically.

"You're STILL standing?! You troublesome little rats! THIS should end it!" Espio then turned both him and his clones invisible, and they started to lunge towards Shadow and Tails.

"MAN, he's conceited! Let's knock him down a peg, Shadow!"

"My thoughts exactly, Tails. CHAOS…BLAST!" And with that, a massive explosion of Chaos Energy destroyed the dark clones and brutally damaged Espio.

"Ugh…..You're a real jerk, you know that? I'll be back." Espio muttered, and he took off.

"He's getting away! AFTER HIM!" Tails yelled, but Shadow held him back.

"No, Tails. Let him go. We've got more important matters to take care of."

"Huh? What other matters?...Oh, yeah! I forgot! The C-

"TAILS! Not now. Eggman's in here."

"Oh, right. But how are we going to get it away from him?"

"What are you two planning?" Eggman asked as he turned around, gaining suspicion.

"Nothing, Eggman." Tails replied frantically.

"Yeah, right! You're planning on ruining my plans, aren't you?! Well, it's not going to work, fox boy!" Eggman yelled out, and he grabbed Tails by the arm, and dragged him out to Green Hill, taking the Chaos Emerald he had away from him.

"NO, NO, NO! EGGMAN, LET ME GO!" Tails yelled.

"Now, then… See you, Tails! ORBOT! FIRE THE LASER AGAIN!" Eggman yelled, ignoring Tails' attempts to break free.

"…sigh…. He still hasn't-BZZRT-fixed me up from the Amy Incident. Oh well…" Orbot said, and he pulled the switch that activated the mind-control beam.

"Oh, no… EGGMAN, LET ME BACK IN, YOU SWINE!" Tails yelled banging on the door of the mad scientist's lair.

"Not a chance, you officious kitsune! For too long you've escaped my control! My first Beam Prototype….The Foximus Plot…. But now…NOW I HAVE YOU! So, say goodbye to your free will, Tails, and prepare to greet enslavement!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo_ooo…_" And with that, Tails fainted from the impact of the Mind Control Beam.

"Robotnik, you're going to pay for that…." Shadow exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, am I, now? After all,I have 2 Chaos Emeralds! One from Amy, and one from your little ally."

"Well, luckily, I have 3 of them, you bloated brute."

"WHY, YOU LITTLE PRICK! Give me those!" Eggman exclaimed, and he lunged forward, attempting to grab Shadow's emeralds, but Shadow stepped back almost immediately.

"Not this time, Eggman. CHAOS…..CONTROL!" Shadow exclaimed, and he teleported away, but he accidentally dropped one of his three emeralds.

"YES! I've got 3 of the Chaos Emeralds…and now, all I need are the last two from Shadow, and the other one from Amy! But, wait…where's the last one hiding, then?" Eggman asked, curious about this predicament. "Anyway…Back to finding that sneaky Distortion Drive.

Meanwhile….

"Tails? TAILS! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" Amy said, running towards Tails. She thought she had finally found someone else who wasn't mind-controlled by Eggman. However….that wasn't the case.

"ALL HAIL ROBOTNIK." Tails bellowed out, under the control of Eggman.

"Tails, NO! You can't be under Eggman's control! Not at a time like this!" Amy yelled.

"Hmm? Are you _not _under his control?" Tails asked, starting to get extremely suspicious.

"Whoops. I said too much."

"GET HER!" Tails yelled, and Espio, Charmy, and Big came to his side.

"Oh, no…." Amy said, starting to get a bit frightened. All of her friends and allies were turning on her, and this time there was no way out of it. Unless….

"Now then, Amy…Now that you're surrounded, I suggest you give up now…Unless, of course, you choose to surrender the Chaos Emerald you have in your possession. Now, which one?"

"NEITHER!" Amy yelled as she brought out her Piko Piko Hammer, and started swinging rapidly at Tails, Charmy, Espio, and Big, until they were all knocked out. "…I'm sorry, guys…but I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Amy then took off, and started to walk towards Angel Island, to attempt to stop Eggman's devious plans.

But, On Angel Island….

"Man, this thing is charging REALLY slow." Knuckles groaned. "Come on, Master Emerald, charge this thing faster!" He exclaimed.

"Give it some time, Knuckles. Not everything charges in 60 seconds or less, ya' know." Vector said.

"True, but nothing I've ever seen takes THIS LONG to charge!"

"Yeah…that's true, too…."

"I've got an idea to make it go faster, though. ORBOT!" Knuckles barked.

"Yes-BZZRT-Knuckles?" Orbot asked.

"Make this thing extract the energy from the Master Emerald faster, and I might fix up your wiring, okay?"

"Roger that." Orbot said, and he pulled out a set of wires to connect to the Master Emerald that would make the extraction go 5 Times as fast as it did already.

"Perfect. Now I'll get that Promotion that Master Eggman has been teasing me with." Knuckles said, rubbing his hands together.

"Well, to be fair, I should be the one to get the promotion." Orbot replied.

"Well, to be fair, I think you're a bit outdated, Bolt Brain." Knuckles replied, and started walking towards Orbot, who kept walking backwards, trying to keep a distance from him.

"K-k-k—k-BZZRT-Knuckles, what are you DOING?!"

"I'm just taking out the trash." Knuckles replied, and he grabbed Orbot and tossed him into the ocean at full force.

"CURSE YOU, KNUCKLES, YOU LYING PIECE OF SH….."But that was all that was heard before Orbot was obliterated.

"Well, now that we've got that scrap heap taken care of, I've got a plan….." the Mind-Controlled Echidna said, once again, rubbing his hands together.

Eggman's Old Base, 4PM

"Finally….I've found the Distortion Drive! This'll knock that arrogant hedgehog down a peg…." Eggman smirked, and he pushed the drive into the CTD's connector.

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 3- A Labyrinth of Losses

Now h_ere's when things start getting interesting._

The Time Travel Tactic

Chapter 3- A Labyrinth of Losses

"Oh, boy….Sonic Labyrinth." Sonic said as he walked into the game. "This game…is absolute junk, if I remember correctly. Well….time to see if I remembered correctly." But, then… The title started jerking around, turning random colors, and rapidly rotating in 360 degrees spins! "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! I think I'm gonna be sick….." Sonic said, trying to hold down his regurgitations. Everything was becoming distorted, and Sonic had no idea what to do. "Eggman, DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS!" the blue hedgehog yelled, and he pulled out the final Chaos Emerald, threatening to escape the infernal hellhole and defeat Eggman.

"OHO! Now what do we have here? The seventh Chaos Emerald! The one that has eluded me for so long….Now I finally know its Location!" Eggman exclaimed in joy.

"Oh, crap."

"Listen here, hedgehog. I'm willing to make a proposal."

"Eggman, I'm not a homosexual."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT." Eggman said, bored of Sonic's witty comebacks already. "Listen here. If you give me your Chaos Emerald, I'll set you free from the CTD, okay?"

"You're telling me…"

"Yes."

"That I should give you…MY ARCHNEMESIS…"

"YES."

"The Chaos Emerald I have, in exchange for my freedom?"

"YES!"

"No way, Baldy McNosehair. I may make stupid decisions sometimes, but I'm not an IDIOT. I'm not giving you the emerald! I'D RATHER PLAY THESE GAMES TWICE than give you unlimited power."

"Somehow, I knew you'd say that."

"Yeah, now leave me be, Egghead."

"You know what?! NO. I will NOT leave you be. I'm taking that emerald, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" Eggman said, and he cranked up the Distortion Drive to its highest setting: RAW DISTORTION.

The CTD started flickering. Its colors changed twice as quickly as before, and its sprites and music started spazzing out like crazy. Then, for the final trick, the CTD's power flickered on and off like crazy. These power-downs left Eggman the PERFECT opportunity to open the CTD and steal Sonic's emerald. "HEY!" Sonic yelled, realizing that the hairy-nosed scientist had stolen his blue emerald.

"Thank you for you cooperation. We hope to see you at Eggman Enterprises again. Come back soon." Eggman narrated, and then left the conversation.

"Why that, rotten, sneaky….when I get my hands on him, I'LL TAKE HIM AND I'LL…" But then, the hedgehog was put inside the game. "Damnit. I knew I should've escaped during that power surge." Sonic said, facepalming himself repeatedly. "Oh, well. Time to see what this game has in store for me." And with that, Sonic started playing through his old, atrocious adventure.

"Alright, now to just start running….ALRIGHT, now to just…..WHAT THE HECK?! WHY CAN'T I RUN?!" Sonic exclaimed. He then looked down at his shoes to see Eggman's trademark symbol on them. "_**EGGGGGGGGMANNNNN!"**_

Meanwhile, Outside of the CTD….

"Yes… now that I have four of the emeralds…" Eggman said as he used his turbo jets on his Eggmobile to travel back to Angel Island. "….I can finally power up the Mind Control Beam even FURTH- wait… Knuckles, where's Orbot?" Eggman asked as he arrived at Angel Island, not seeing any trace of Orbot.

"Oh, that old pile of junk? Yeah, I took care of him." Knuckles replied.

"Wh…what do you mean?"

"Eh, it doesn't matter. He's at the bottom of the ocean now."

"WHAT?! You incompetent FOOL! I can't trust you, even when I have you brainwashed!"

"What's so important about that bucket-brain anyway, boss?"

"Knuckles, Orbot has the one thing I need to finish my secret weapon INSIDE OF HIS WIRING! *sigh* Go get him back, NOW!"

"Yes, sir!" Knuckles said, and he jumped down into the ocean to retrieve it.

"It always seems no matter what I do, I'm surrounded by idiotic minions." Eggman muttered to himself.

_But, meanwhile, right outside of Tails' workshop…_

"It's all up to me now. I've got to find a way to stop this and restore Mobius to the way it was before…. Or else all of it will be gone." Amy said to herself as she hopped inside of Tails' plane, the Tornado. "Eggman has to be stopped. He's taken this WAY too far! Luckily, I know the perfect way to stop him." And with that, Amy started up the plane, and took off towards Angel Island.

"Ugh… GREAT. Now there's even MORE trouble. MINIONS!" Eggman yelled.

"YES, SIR!" exclaimed a vast majority of Sonic's friends, fully brainwashed.

"Shoot down that pink pest, and MAKE HER FALL UNDER MY CONTROL!" Eggman ordered, and Tails then grabbed the cannon and started firing.

"This will teach you to whack me in the head with a hammer, you meddling HEDGEHOG!" Tails yelled, blasting left and right, but no matter where he fired, he always missed his target.

"Ugh… this is getting REALLY annoying…." Amy said, frantically steering the plane left and right.

"How is she so good at dodging this?! Eh, no matter. Eggman, do you want me to use the emeralds, too?"

"YES! Use the emeralds, you orange-haired maniac!" Eggman cheered, and Tails started doing just that."

"WHOA! What do I do?!" Amy said, starting to slightly panic, until she saw a button next to her that said I.C.E, or In Case of Emergency. She hit it, and an electric shield appeared around the plane. Unfortunately, the shield was shattered almost instantly when the Emerald-charged blast collided with the shield, and the blast went straight into the plane's wing!

"NO!" Tails, Amy, and Eggman yelled almost at the exact same time, but all for different reasons.

"I can't stop it! I'M GOING DOWN!" Amy yelled, and she crashed into a nearby island, surprisingly not having many major injuries. However, she did have one injury that would be the key to Eggman's success.

_Meanwhile, in the CTD…_

"Hey, I beat the game!" Sonic said, satisfied with himself. "But, I still have 4 Games to go….Oh well, better get them over with." Sonic said, and he started running towards the next game… Sonic Shuffle.

"Oh, Sonic Shuffle, eh? Good luck, 'Buddy'." Sonic heard a familiar voice over the CTD's speaker.

"Knuckles? Help! I'm stuck in here? Can you get me out?"

"Me, help you? Ha! Isn't that just RICH!"

"What do you mean, Knuckles? I thought we were allies!"

"Nope. I work for Eggman now, alongside many of your other friends."

"OH, NO! Eggman's taking over Mobius! I've got to find a way out of here!" Sonic yelled, and he tried to pry open one of the locked doors. However, he couldn't. He was stuck in the CTD until he beat all of these games.

"HA! Look at you, trying to escape… well, you're too late anyway! Soon, Eggman will have all of the Chaos Emeralds, and he'll be UNSTOPPABLE!"

"Knuckles, snap out of it!"

"Not a chance, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Knuckles concluded, and he stopped their little conversation by pulling the plug on the speaker.

"KNUCKLES! SOMEBODY!..._..anybody…._" Sonic pleaded. "…*sigh*…It's no use. I'm not going to be able to win this time. _All of my friends are gone….All hope is lost… and I'm stuck in a dinky white box. I knew I'd be stopped one day, but this is the worst way to be stopped."_ Sonic then sighed heavily, and sat down, mourning the loss of the Mobius he once knew. "….Well, I guess I can try to stop Eggman… But it'll be tricky." Sonic then got back on his feet, and slowly worked his way towards running into his next handpicked (by Eggman) game: Sonic Shuffle.

_But, on Mobius…_

"…Ugh… where am I? Who am I? And what's all this around me?" Amy said, looking around. The impact of that crash had made her lose her memory, and now there was almost no hope for Mobius…. Until Amy saw a Black and red figure come down. It was Shadow.

"Amy, what happened here?" Shadow asked.

"Who are you?" Amy asked. "And who's Amy?"

"Oh, lord…. She's got amnesia." Shadow muttered.

"Huh?"

"Amy, don't you remember me? It's Shadow... Shadow the Hedgehog."

"I'm afraid I don't know you…or anything that's happened before this, honestly."

"Let me just step right in for one moment!" A voice said from behind Amy. It was Tails, still under the effect of the Mind Control Beam.

"Tails, don't you dare…." Shadow grumbled.

"Wait, I recognize that face…Your name is …..Tails, isn't it?" The amnesiac Amy asked.

An evil smirk spread on the mind-controlled Tails' face, as he had an absolutely devious idea. "….No, Actually I'm not. I can't believe you don't remember me, Amy.. it's me, Sonic…heh heh."

"NO!" Shadow yelled, and he tried leaping forward to stop Tails, but Tails had Chaos Control on his side.

"OUT OF MY WAY, SHADOW! CHAOS…CONTROL!" Tails yelled out, and he used Chaos Control to teleport Shadow to a random location.

"Tails, when I get my hands on you…" Shadow yelled, starting to be teleported. "…I'm going to make you wish you were NEVER BORN!"

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." Tails said evilly, and he teleported Shadow away.

"So, Sonic… who was that?" Amy asked.

"Him? Oh, that's Shadow, one my many enemies. Don't you remember?" Tails lied.

"Oh, yeah! I remember now!"

"Good. Now then, Master Eggman needs us, so hold on tight, my love." Tails said.

"Okay, then."

"CHAOS…CONTROL!" Tails uttered, and he teleported himself back to Angel Island, alongside his new girlfriend, Amy.

"Alright, then… just tighten this last bolt, and…DONE!" Eggman said as he completed the reconstruction of Orbot and Cubot. "By the way, good work getting Orbot and Cubot back, Knuckles."

"Eh, it was nothing." Knuckles replied.

"Unfortunately, I had to make a few modifications so they would be functional again, but I should be thankful I was able to fix them at all. Anyway, here we go!" Eggman said, and he activated the robot.

"Eggman? What's going on?" Orbot said, not realizing he was fused right into Cubot, and vice versa.

"Orbot, I had to rebuild you, alongside Cubot, and remove something from you. But luckily, there was an easier way! I've fused you two together! Henceforth, you shall be known as… CURBOT!"

"Curbot? Out of all of the stupid names he could've chosen…."

"Eggman! I'm back! And look who I've got!" Tails said from behind Eggman.

"Amy! Excellent work, Tails!"

"Uh, that's Sonic to you." Tails said, and he winked at Eggman, and Eggman understood.

"Oh, right. My bad, 'Sonic'."

"Eh, it's alright, Egghead." Tails smirked, and he grabbed the emerald out of Amy's pocket and handed it over to Eggman.

"YES! The fifth emerald, at LONG LAST! Now, all I need are the last two from that troublesome Shadow, and the world will be MINE!" Eggman cheered maniacally, but he had no idea about what had recently happened to Shadow, although really, nobody knew what happened to Shadow, or where he was. That is, except for one person….

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 4- Destroyed Worlds

_This is where things start getting REALLY freakin' dark._

_Also, there's a reference to one of my earlier fanfics in here. See if you can spot it._

The Time Travel Tactic

Chapter 4- Destroyed Worlds

"Sonic Shuffle? Hmm… I don't really remember this game. Eh, better see what this is all about, then." Sonic said as he reluctantly stepped towards the entrance to it, until he heard someone from behind him.

"ACK! Ugh…what's going on?"

"SHADOW! Man, it's good to see you!" Sonic was ecstatic to see someone else that wasn't evil or mind-controlled.

"Sonic? What's going on here?" Shadow asked, curious about their whereabouts.

"We're inside of one of Eggman's traps. He calls it the CTD, apparently. But, how did you get here?"

"Wait, the CTD? Grrr….Tails must've put me in here when he used Chaos Control on me. _When I get my hands on him….."_

"Wait, Tails is mind-controlled, too?"

"Yes, Sonic. _Actually_, everyone on Mobius is a slave of Eggman's now. Everyone except for us."

"NO! It can't be!" Sonic said, getting teary-eyed. "He can't…Not unless he has all of the Chaos Emeralds. Without those, there couldn't be a way he took over ALL of Mobius!"

"That's true, Sonic…But Eggman does have control over a vast majority of Mobius. Luckily, he won't have full control, as I have the last two Chaos Emer…. WAIT, WHAT?! I only have ONE?! W-what happened to the other one?!"

"Oh, are you looking for your other Emerald, Shadow? Well, I have it right here!" Tails said menacingly.

"TAILS?! Come on, bro, stop this madness!" Sonic pleaded.

"That's Sonic to you, Hedgicus." Tails replied devilishly.

"No, Tails! Stop with these lies! _I'm _Sonic! What's going on?!"

"Hey, Amy? Can you back off for a minute or two? I have some business to finish." Tails requested to Amy.

"Umm… Okay." The amnesiac hedgehog replied, and Tails continued his conversation.

"Listen here, Sonic. I _know _I'm lying. You see, Amy has amnesia. I'm just making sure she obeys the rules of Master Eggman and I. So, back off before I take that last emerald from you. Now then…Ciao!"

"Wait, NO! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, TAILS!" Sonic yelled, but nobody replied.

"They can't hear you, Sonic…They're gone."

"Damnit! I KNEW Eggman was plotting something devious this time, but this is straight up DEVILISH!"

"Don't worry, Sonic. I have an idea that can get us out of here."

"You do?"

"Yes, but it'll be EXTREMELY Risky. It could even kill us if we aren't careful."

"Whoa… I think I'll pass then."

"No, Sonic. I assure you that I can do this."

"No, WAIT! This could kill us, you said!"

"Don't worry, Sonic. I've got this under control."

"Okay." Sonic said, and he ran over to the other side of the CTD.

"Okay, here we go. CHAOS…..BLAST!" Shadow yelled, and with the power of the Chaos Emeralds, the Chaos Blast performed flawlessly, destroying the barricade that held the CTD together. "AAAAAUGH! I….CAN'T STOP HERE! I'VE GOT TO DESTROY THIS CTD! GRAAAAAH!" Shadow used every bit of the Chaos Energy from the Emerald until it was a gray, lifeless jewel, and used every bit of energy from it to destroy the entire CTD. However, it went a bit too far.

"Shadow, STOP!" Sonic yelled, but Shadow couldn't stop even if he wanted to. The power of the Chaos Emerald was unstoppable when every last bit was drained, so…Shadow couldn't stop.

"GRAAAAAAAAAH! Sonic….H-h-h-h-HELP ME!" Shadow yelled, being brutally injured by the raw power of the emeralds, until soon enough, the CTD exploded, releasing Sonic, Shadow, and all of the stolen strands of time.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Eggman yelled, seeing how Sonic and Shadow had escaped the CTD, and were right there next to him on Angel Island.

"NO! The emeralds!" Sonic yelled, but soon enough, all of Eggman's Chaos Emeralds that he had taken entered Shadow's enormous Chaos Blast, and the blast started engulfing the entire island.

"SHADOW, STOP!" Eggman yelled, unaware that Shadow couldn't stop.

"See, Amy? This is EXACTLY why Shadow's one of my enemies." Tails said, continuing to lie to the amnesiac pink hedgehog.

"It's so obvious now…Why didn't I see this before?" Amy wondered.

"A-a-AMY! Don't listen to him! GRAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Uh oh… I think Shadow's Chaos Blast is going way too far…" Curbot said.

"Sonic! Try and stop Shadow before he destroys Mobius!" Amy yelled.

"I'm sorry, Amy… but it's too late." Tails replied.

Right after he said that, Shadow's Chaos Blast engulfed the Mind Control Beam, which was, as stated before, fueled entirely by the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald, which also got engulfed in the red void.

Shadow was devastated at what he had done. He had started the true destruction of Mobius. He was at a loss for words, until he started a speech for an apology. "Amy…Knuckles…ugh…Eggman…Sonic…Tails…and anyone else on this island…"

"Uh, what about me?" Curbot asked.

"…And you, Curbot…I'm sorry for this. I'm sorry I even attempted this blasted blast. And now…" But Shadow was then interrupted once again, as the blast had fully engulfed Angel Island, and all of Sonic's friends and enemies.

"…Everything Is gone. I'm sorry."

And with that, the blast expanded to a range where it engulfed the whole planet, the Chaos Energy withering away every last inch of it. All land and life on Mobius was seemingly wiped out.

"I C-c-C-c-CAN'T STOP THIS! IT'S ALL GOING TO DISAPPEAR!" Shadow yelled, and with that, the very fabric of Mobius was taken away, alongside all of the people there.

The Chaos Blast then slowly simmered down, shrinking in size until nothing was left there. Everything, including the Chaos Emeralds, were gone, and with them gone, the galaxy that Sonic and his allies lived in slowly started turning white, until everything that resembled the galaxy….was erased from existence.

"….Ugh…It stopped. It actually stopped!" Shadow said, getting up from where he was at, which he didn't exactly know.

"Shadow….what have you done?"

"SONIC! You're alive! Oh, thank Kryptos…YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Yeah, we're all alive, but thanks to you, we have nowhere to live. AND LOOK AT THE CHAOS EMERALDS!" Sonic yelled, holding them out….They were all a shade of lifeless gray.

"Oh no…"

"Amy?! AMY?! Where are you?!" Tails yelled out, looking for his recent love.

"Everyone's still under Eggman's control?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah…and now there's no way to change them back." Sonic sighed, and then sat down. "You know, I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen. And now… we're stuck in ANOTHER white void."

"Sonic, I can fix this-

"HOW?! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO FIX THIS?! YOU'VE PRACTICALLY DESTROYED THE GALAXY!"

"….Just give me some time, alright? I WILL fix this."

"For your sake, I hope you're right."

"AMY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Tails cried out.

"I'm right here." Amy said, annoyed.

"Oh, Amy! Thank god you're alive!"

"Sonic, what's going on?"

"Shadow's done it. He's destroyed our galaxy, possibly even our universe, and now we're stuck in another white void."

"WHAT?! Shadow, how could you do this?!"

"I didn't mean it, Amy!" Shadow replied, holding back his rage.

"Well, whether you meant it or not, we can't fix this." Eggman said. However, he soon realized that out of everyone here, one person was missing. "Curbot? Where is he?!" Eggman started panicking.

"I'm-bzzt-Over here, B-B-Boss….."

"CURBOT!" Eggman yelled, running over to Curbot's location, soon realizing he was nearly destroyed under the rubble of the Mind-Control Beam. "Curbot….What have they done to you?"

"I'm sorry, Eggman….I can't tell you. I'm F-f-f-f-fffffff-ffffffffff-Fading…." And with that last line, Curbot had truly died.

"CURBOT, NO! Curbot…."

"Eggman?" Shadow asked.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS IT, SHADOW?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"I have an idea."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"These scraps could be used in a way that could build a machine to rebuild our galaxy, correct?"

"Well, the Mind-Control Beam's parts ARE very powerful… I suppose you could be on to something."

"Well, with the help of Tails, I bet that you could make a machine that could rebuild the galaxy!"

"As ridiculous as that sounds…. I think you're on to something, Shadow. Tails! Get over here."

"Sonic, who is this…'Tails'?" Amy asked to the two-tailed fox, and Tails then realized….there was no way left to hide the truth.

"*sigh*….Amy…. I'm Tails."

"But, you said that you were…."

"I LIED, OKAY?! I lied so that you wouldn't help Shadow or Sonic, but in the end… it didn't matter… So go on, scold me. I deserve it." However, no words were spoken. "….Amy? Are you going to give me what I deserve or- WHOA, WHAT?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Tails saw Amy slowly disappearing into thin air, starting to die. "Amy, don't you die on me!"

"…..Tails…..I'm sorry….But I have to die... I'm sorry I never got to say..." However, she never finished her sentence, and with that, Amy had disappeared.

"AMY, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Master Eggman, we HAVE to do something! Amy just died!"

"Then, come here, quickly! There's NO TIME TO LOSE! We HAVE to build this thing before we ALL die!" Eggman yelled.

"Yes, Master Eggman!" The mind-controlled kitsune replied, and they began working on the machine that would fix the galaxy.

To Be Continued….


	6. Chapter 5- Demented Distortions

_So... This could get...interesting._

The Time Travel Tactic

Chapter 5- Demented Distortions

Things seemed hopeless within the white void. Ever since Shadow accidentally destroyed Mobius, everyone was trying to find a way out of the emotionless hellhole. However, time was running out, and if Sonic and his remaining friends didn't find a way out soon…They'd all die. Every last one of them would be gone. However, things seemed to be going well for our heroes (and villains), as Eggman and Tails (who was STILL under the influence of the Mind-Control Beam 2.0) were working on an invention that could bring the world back to its natural state using the scraps they'd found in the White Void.

"Tails, I don't mean to be harsh, but can you HURRY?! We don't have much time left!" Sonic yelled.

"I'm working as fast as I can! We're not all speed demons, you know!" Tails replied angrily.

"True. Sorry, Tails. You just keep doing what you're doing." Sonic said, backing off. He remembered what had happened just a few minutes ago, and that had him wondering….If they didn't hurry up, would they all suffer the same fate as Amy did? Would they all disintegrate, never to be seen again? 'Probably shouldn't think about this too strongly….' Sonic thought, and he sat down to think over recent events.

"Man, this place…. It's so lifeless…" Knuckles thought aloud.

"And to think… it's all my fault…" Shadow replied.

"Shadow, don't be so hard on yourself, man. Tails and Eggman will get us out of this mess, Okay?"

"That's just it. What if they die the same way Amy did? We might never see them again!"

"It's best not to think about it right now, Shadow. Just try to loosen up a bit, okay?"

"…Alright." Shadow said, and he started to walk around, looking for an alternate way to get out of this place.

But, just then, things started to get hectic. This time, not one, but two of Sonic's friends started to fade away: Cream and Vector. However, nobody noticed, as almost everyone was working on something else or didn't hear anything from them. However, when somebody noticed….It was too late to bring them back.

Around 30 Minutes Later….

"Hey, has anyone seen Vector?" Knuckles asked.

"Are we taking as in the Crocodile or the mathematical term?" Sonic replied jokingly.

"SONIC, THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES! Vector and Cream are both GONE!"

"Wait….Do you think they died like Amy did, too?"

"Well, that seems to be the only logical explanation, so I'd say so."

"EGGMAN, HURRY WITH THE MACHINE, ASAP!" Sonic yelled, starting to freak out.

"Give us some more time, Sonic! We're ALMOST done! Now then, do you have that last bolt, Tails...Tails?...TAILS?! What are you waiting for? We've got to…OH MY GOD, NO!" Eggman yelled. Tails had started to disappear as well, fading away into absolute nothing.

"Eggman….and Sonic….I'm sorry that I can't help you finish this…But, here…. This is all you need to finish the beam…..and save the world….See you, guys….." And with that, Tails had faded away.

"TAILS, NO!" Sonic and Eggman yelled.

"T-t-the only thing left from him is this bolt and….Wait, what's this?" Sonic asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Wait….Is that…." Eggman then analyzed the matter, and soon enough, he recognized it. "This is the energy that was inside of Curbot before he passed away!"

"Tails must've grabbed it before he died! But, Eggman, quick question: What is this stuff?" Sonic asked, pointing at the green orb that looked as if it was full of a gelatinous substance.

"It's one of the most powerful substances in the entire world. It's called Unlimifuel. Just one serving size of this, and a machine could live for about the average man's lifespan, and increase its power tenfold!" Eggman explained.

"And we're going to use it on the Restoring Device?"

"It's called the Rebuilder…And yes, we're using the Unlimifuel on it."

"Whoa…. Sound like it could be trouble."

"What do you mean by that, Sonic?"

"What I mean is, what if the Unlimifuel powers up the machine TOO much?! What if it backfires?"

"Sonic, there's no need to be concerned. I've got everything under control. I've put a meter on the Rebuilder, and if the Unlimifuel powers it up too much, it'll force itself to cool down. I've got this, Sonic."

"Okay….but I've got my eye on it." Sonic replied, and he stood back, preparing for any outcome.

"All right, HEEEEEEERE WE GO!" Eggman yelled, and he tightened the last bolt and injected the Unlimifuel into the Rebuilder.

The Rebuilder then let loose a green, electric shockwave that knocked everyone in the White Void backwards, before it started glowing, indicating that the machine was, in fact, successful!

"YES! Told you, Sonic! Now, watch the Rebuilder WORK ITS MAGIC!" Eggman yelled. However, the Rebuilder did just the opposite of that. As soon as it started to recreate the world, a small explosion was heard from inside of the machine. It was the CTD, with the Distortion Drive still plugged into it. "WAIT, WHAT?! What's going on?! Why is it backfiring?!" Eggman yelled, and as if that was its cue, the CTD burst out of the malfunctioning mech. "The CTD?! No! I must've stuck it in there when I wasn't paying attention! But, wait a second….Where's the Distortion Drive?" The answer, predictably, was inside of the Rebuilder.

"It must be jammed in the Rebuilder!" Sonic yelled.

"WHAT?! NO!" Eggman yelled, starting to panic.

"What's the matter, Doctor?"

"If the Distortion Drive gets jammed in the Rebuilder, then WE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT!" Eggman said worriedly.

The Distortion Drive was lodged straight in the wiring of the machine, however, and that meant one thing: Chaos would ensue. The Rebuilder started firing in multiple directions, restoring the world bit by bit, which caught our heroes off guard. However, something was off about the parts it rebuilt. They were EXTREMELY out of place! One part was yellow, and the next part was red!

"NO, IT CAN'T DO THIS!" Eggman yelled, and he leapt towards the machine to try and stop it.

"EGGMAN, NO!" Sonic yelled, trying to stop him, but it was too late.

"STUBBORN RUBBISH! GIVE ME THAT DISTORTION DRIVE!" Eggman said, attempting to reach into the Rebuilder's wiring. However, the Rebuilder wouldn't stop. It kept firing and firing nonstop, until nearly half of the destroyed galaxy was put together (Although it was extremely messed up, with different colors and parts of the galaxy in locations where they shouldn't have been.) "….GRRRR…..GAAAAH! GOT IT!" Eggman said triumphantly, but that didn't stop the Rebuilder. It kept firing, which confused Eggman. "I was sure that it got shoved in between the wiring! Why won't it stop?!" However, he then noticed something happening to him. He was turning SOLID WHITE! "What the Hell?! I'm turning white!" Eggman complained, although he then noticed…. The Rebuilder was feeding off of his other hand, and he hadn't even noticed!

"I'M COMING, EGGMAN!" Sonic yelled, and he sprinted over there to stop the Rebuilder from stealing the life force of his temporary ally.

"Sonic…..Help…." Eggman said weakly, tossing the Distortion Drive to the ground, which then actually stopped the Distortion of the galaxy, as the demented hard drive shattered as soon as it hit the floor.

"Shadow, come here!" Sonic ordered, attempting to pull what remained of Eggman out of the Rebuilder. Almost instantly, Shadow came. "Help a guy out here, Shadow!"

"Okay, I've got him."

"GOOD! Now PULLLLLLL!" Sonic grunted, and soon enough, they pulled Eggman's arm out of the Rebuilder JUST when it finished rebuilding the galaxy.

"No…..It's too late. The galaxy….it's been rebuilt, but in the wrong way…" Eggman said faintly, slowly getting his color back.

"SONIC! Oh, thank god you're okay!" Sonic heard a voice from behind him. He would have recognized it from anywhere.

"Tails?" Sonic asked, but when he looked at the sight before him when he turned around, he was mentally scarred. It WAS Tails, but it was Tails' head on Amy's body. "No… NO! The land isn't the only thing to be ruined….my friends who 'died' in the void….They're mixed up too…. No…." Sonic was terrified. Eggman had really messed up this time.

"Sonic, what are you- AAAAH! My body!" Tails shrieked, looking at his body. "This is messed up on so many levels…."

"Eggman, what are we gonna do?! Everyone's getting screwed up just because we screwed up!" Sonic asked, frightened.

"There's only one thing left to do." Eggman said, looking at the Chaos Emeralds, alongside the Master Emerald.

Sonic looked at the scientist, confused for a moment or two, until he finally realized what the doctor's idea was..."…..Oh, I understand!" Sonic said, realizing Eggman's plan. "But….what if it doesn't work? With the recent events of things screwing up one by one, this idea might not work either!"

"True… but it can't hurt to try." Eggman said, and he looked down at the emeralds…which were everyone's last hope if they wished to get everything back to normal…

_To Be Continued…._


	7. Chapter 6- A Life Changing Incident

The Time Travel Tactic

Chapter 6- A Life-Changing Incident

"….Sonic? Can you please tell me what this idea of yours is?" Tails asked.

"It's quite simple, really." Sonic said, and he started telling Tails, along with the rest of his friends, his idea. "…So, we have all of the emeralds with us. But they're inactive, right? So, if my theory is correct, then if we recharge the emeralds, it should bring the universe back to the way it was!" Sonic said enthusiastically. "Wasn't that the plan, Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"Huh? OH, RIGHT! Yes, yes…heh heh…yes." Eggman replied.

"All right then, let's DO THIS!" Sonic said, and he went with Tails to the kitsune's workshop, where they could get the Tornado so it could help them get to the distorted Angel Island. But when they got there, the plane was an absolute WRECK!

"NO!" Sonic yelled out.

"Sonic, don't get your quills in a bunch. I'll fix it!" Tails said, and with the moves of an absolute genius, he repaired the plane in less than 5 minutes.

"WHOA! Great Job Tails! Now, then…." Sonic said as he hopped on the plane's wing. "…Are we ready to get going?"

"Sonic, wait!"

"Huh? Shadow? What's up, man?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic…. You forgot the emeralds."

"Oh, right…heh heh." Sonic said, embarrassed. "Thanks, Shadow." Sonic said, but Shadow had already started walking away. "….Now then, are we ready, Tails?" Sonic asked enthusiastically.

"We're ready!" the kitsune said, still having his head attached to Amy's body (Against his will). "3…2…1….LIFTOFF!" Tails said, and with that, they took off.

The Tornado swiftly stroked through the clouds, splitting through them to get to its destination: Angel Island. On its way there, its metal exterior started getting ice-cold, but Sonic and Tails didn't notice. They were far too busy keeping the plane locked onto its destination. However, during the ride Sonic looked up at the sky, and sighed heavily. The distorted sky seemed like a joke: As if it wasn't really there… However, it was, and the plan Sonic had was the only way to stop it.

"We're almost there!" Tails said.

"Good! Let's get this thing fired up!" Sonic replied, and the engine gained a burst of energy, thrusting the plane further through the fluffy clouds, piercing through each one it thrust through. Just a few moments later, they had arrived near their destination. "Leave this to me, Tails!" Sonic said, and he used his signature Spin Dash to leap off of the plane straight onto Angel Island.

"Good Luck, Sonic!" Tails said, and he started heading back to the Green Hill Zone to wait for Sonic's return, in a fashion similar to Sonic 2.

"All right, now… Let's get this started!" Sonic said, and he pulled out the Chaos Emeralds, along with the Master Emerald, and placed them on their respective pillars on Angel Island. The pillars started glowing, and slowly but surely, the galaxy was starting to restore itself. "YES!" Sonic cheered, and Tails knew everything was going well when he suddenly got his old body back.

"Way to go, Sonic!" Tails and Amy cheered in unison.

"Yes, Sonic, way to go indeed." Eggman muttered under his breath, working on a machine of his.

"Eggman? What are you planning over there?" Tails asked.

"Me? Oh, nothing. Don't worry." Eggman said, although absolutely nobody believed him.

"Eggman…if you're plotting something, you'd better tell me RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Tails said, walking towards the chubby scientist.

"Oh, I was just planning a surprise for Sonic!" Eggman said, telling a half-truth. "It was going to be a real…" Eggman then paused mid-sentence and slammed his fist down on a red button. "….BLAST!" Then, a bomb was lobbed from a catapult behind Eggman, and it seemed like Tails couldn't avoid it. He tried running from it, but it just kept following him.

"AAAH! Eggman, you goddamn TRAITOR! I thought you were helping us until we fixed the galaxy!" Tails yelled.

"That's just it. Sonic's fixed the galaxy. So now, I'm back to my old ways." Eggman said, grinning, and the bomb then hit Tails dead-on.

"TAILS!" Amy yelled out, but it was too late. Tails wasn't dead, but he was SEVERELY injured by the black, shiny, metallic bomb. "Tails, no! Not again…You CAN'T DIE AGAIN!"

"I'm not dead...Amy, Go warn Sonic, Amy…before it's too late." Tails said, pointing to the Tornado.

"Okay, I'm on it!" Amy said, but Eggman stopped her right in her tracks.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T, LITTLE HEDGEHOG!" Eggman said, lobbing another bomb at Amy. "I'm going to exact my revenge on Sonic this time, and NOTHING will stand in my way! NOTHING!"And with that, Eggman hopped in his Eggmobile, and set off for Angel Island, with a mysterious container of green energy in the back seat.

"EGGMAN!" Knuckles yelled furiously, but it was too late. Eggman was flying to Angel Island for his last show…One that would fix the universe the way HE wanted it.

"Almost there…come on, Emeralds… KEEP GOING!" Sonic cheered.

"Don't worry, Sonic…they'll keep going, alright." Eggman said from behind Sonic.

"EGGMAN?! You better not be thinking about doing what I think you're going to do…."

"Oh, Sonic…always thinking something suspicious is going on. Luckily…. This time you're RIGHT!" Eggman yelled, and he tossed the containers of green energy in the direction of where the Chaos Emeralds were located.

"NO!" Sonic yelled, leaping towards the Emeralds.

"Sonic, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Eggman said, grinning evilly.

"The Emeralds CAN'T be destroyed! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Sonic said, and he flawlessly protected each of the Emeralds from the green energy, although it got on nearly every inch of his blue body. "YES!" Sonic said.

"Heh heh….Excellent work, Sonic….." Eggman said.

"Yeah, I kn- _GAAAAH! EGGMAN…What's…going…on_?!" Sonic groaned, clenching his chest.

"HEH HEH! It WORKED! YES!" Eggman cheered.

"_What did you DO, EGGMAN?!" _Sonic yelled, as a purple aura surrounded him.

"You know that Unlimifuel I was talking with you about earlier?" Eggman asked.

"Yes? What about it?" Sonic replied as his voice slowly turned to a darker, more sinister tone.

"Well, I worked with enhancing it a bit, and I eventually made a corrupted form of it that can transform ANYTHING into a darker, more maniacal form! Unfortunately, I only have a small sample, but a small sample seemed to be enough!"

"You sick bastard…"

"Ain't I?"

"When I break free of this stuff….I'm going to…GAAAAAH!" Sonic suddenly started turning a black hue, and his quills extended, and curved up at the end.

"Trust me, Sonic. You won't be breaking free of this stuff for a long, _long _time."

"_Curse you, Eggman_…." Sonic said, but the final touch was put on Sonic when his pupils vanished, and the transformation was complete.

"Did I just do it? Have I….defeated him?" Eggman then stepped over to the darkened hedgehog, and sure enough, he'd done it. "YES! YES! I'VE DONE IT! I'VE ACTUALLY DONE IT! SONIC'S BEEN DEFEATED! Now, then…time to put my plan into action…._and take over Mobius once and for all. Are you ready, Dark Sonic?"_

"I'm ready, Lord Eggman." Dark Sonic replied.

"Good. Now let's get this party started." Eggman said, and they traveled back down to Green Hill Zone to begin the takeover of Mobius.

To be Continued….


	8. Chapter 7-A Dark Turn of Events

Eggman, you sneaky bastard...

The Time Travel Tactic

Chapter 7- A Dark Turn of Events

"Ugh….Knuckles, what's going on up there? Is Sonic winning?" Tails asked weakly. He was in multiple casts: one on his right leg, one on his left arm, and one on his neck.

"I don't see anything going on up there. I would assume Sonic and Eggman had a truce, but I know where that got me last time…." Knuckles said.

"Yeah…they're probably still having a feud up there." Amy said.

"Not this time, fools!" Eggman said, and he came down to the surface of Green Hill.

"Eggman? But where's Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I'm right here, Tails." Dark Sonic said, and he stepped out from the back seat of Eggman's Eggmobile.

"SONIC?! No….it can't be!" Tails yelled.

"Tails, what's going on?!" Shadow asked, running as fast as he could to aid Tails. However, when he got there, he was at a loss for words. "S-s-s-SONIC?! What's going on?! What has Eggman done to you?!"

"He's improved me, Shadow. I'm no longer the weakling I once was." Dark Sonic replied, walking towards Shadow with a Chaos Emerald in hand. "Thanks to Eggman realizing my potential, he's transformed me. And now…. I'M NEARLY UNSTOPPABLE!" Dark Sonic then lifted Shadow using the energy of the Chaos Emeralds, and tossed him into Eggman's Laboratory.

"WHOA! He really has surpassed his original strength!" Eggman said, surprised. "Tossing him through SOLID Metal?!"

"Yes, Eggman. I must commend you for what you have done to me. Thanks to you, we can finally take over Mobius!"

"Finally, an alteration of mine that DOESN'T betray me…" Eggman whispered to himself.

"Yes, quite reassuring, isn't it?" Dark Sonic asked.

"Yes, it is. But anyway…..CITIZENS OF MOBIUS, TIME TO BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW RULER! I've taken control of one of your strongest heroes, and now you're defenseless!" Eggman said mockingly.

"I'LL SHOW YOU DEFENSELESS!" Knuckles said, and he leapt towards Eggman to clobber him, but he was stopped in his tracks by Dark Sonic.

"Hasta la vista, Knuckles." Dark Sonic said menacingly, and he once again tossed Knuckles into the lab of Eggman's.

"SONIC, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Shadow yelled, running behind Sonic for an unexpected blow, which he surprisingly pulled off, but Dark Sonic didn't even flinch from the attack.

"Don't you see, Shadow? Sonic's been changed, and he won't be going back for a LONG time." Eggman said, and with that, he started laughing at the heroes' pathetic efforts.

"NO, IT CAN'T BE!" Tails yelled, trying to move, but couldn't. "….Stupid casts…."

"Trust me, I'd LOVE to keep annihilating you guys, but Sonic and I have more important matters to deal with. See ya, weaklings!" Eggman said, and he grabbed Dark Sonic, brought him to the Eggmobile, and they took off towards a factory in the far distance.

"Guys, we've got to stop them!" Tails said, trying to break free of his casts, but he couldn't.

"Tails….Eggman may have just won. He's finally taken control of Sonic, and I bet you 500 rings that he's going to try and turn us evil, too." Knuckles said, hanging his head in shame.

"But we've got to do SOMETHING! If we just sit here, he'll take over Mobius in a flash!"

"What CAN we do? You're in no position to fight, Shadow and I have been beaten to a pulp, Vector and Cream are nowhere to be found, and Amy's…..wait a minute….AMY! You're perfectly fine!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Surprisingly, I wasn't hurt by that bomb Eggman hurled at me." Amy said. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Amy, you're our last hope! I need you to find Eggman and Dark Sonic, then put a stop to whatever they're planning! I know it's a big favor to ask, but if you pull it off… We'll finally have everything back to the way it was….before Eggman defeated Sonic in the Hidden Palace."

"I'm on it!" Amy said, and she hopped inside of Tails' plane, the Tornado, and took off towards the factory Eggman and Dark Sonic were heading towards.

"I can only hope she'll be okay…." Tails said sorrowfully.

Amy steered the plane through the clouds, going as fast as she could through the white, fluffy clouds. She knew if she couldn't stop Sonic, nobody could.

"Eggman?" Dark Sonic said, nudging the scientist with his elbow.

"What is it? I'm in a hurry!" Eggman said, mass-producing the corrupted Unlimifuel through his factory.

"Well, Amy's in a hurry, too!" Dark Sonic said, pointing at the pink hedgehog. Sure enough, Amy was very close to Eggman's factory.

"ACK! Dark Sonic, give me that emerald in your hand! I've got to connect it to the cannon up on the roof!" Eggman said as he swiped the emerald from his minion's hand, and swiftly ran to the elevator to the roof. "Here we go!" Eggman said as he put the emerald in the cannon, and he charged the cannon, ready to fire at Amy. "AND, FIRE!" Eggman exclaimed, and the cannon shot its emerald-charged blast towards Amy.

"*sigh*…..He's already used this trick." Amy said, and she steered the plane out of the way of the blast.

"DAMNIT! Let's try this again." Eggman said, and he slammed his fist on a green button that read 'Split'. The shot then fired in 4 different directions, which wasted the cannon's energy, since Amy once again dodged it flawlessly. "OH, NO! She's headed this way, Dark Sonic, and we're out of Chaos Energy! _I knew I should've gotten the rest of them while I was on Angel Island… _Well, we may be suffering an energy withdrawal, but this thing's FAR FROM OVER! I WILL take over Mobius! Sonic, do you have the Unlimifuel containers?"

"Got 'em right here, boss!"

"Good. Now, let's go!" Eggman said, and they hopped in the Eggmobile and took off for the Lava Reef Zone.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Amy yelled. "YOU GET BACK HERE, EGGMAN!" Amy then switched the Tornado's Turbo Boosters on, and quickly chased after the devilish duo.

"She's gaining on us, Eggman!" Dark Sonic said, panicking.

"Okay, you go over there and deal with her! I've got to get these containers of Unlimifuel into the volcano!" Eggman said, and Dark Sonic leapt onto the Tornado, while Eggman flew away in his Eggmobile.

"Now then….let's put an end to this." Dark Sonic declared, cracking his knuckles.

"Alright, Sonic…I'm ready." Amy said, shifting the plane into Auto-Pilot, and they both started fighting on the plane's wings.

The fight began with Dark Sonic using his dark energy to kill Amy. Luckily, Amy countered the blast of energy with her Piko Piko Hammer, and the blast went hurling towards Dark Sonic. However, the blast didn't even make Dark Sonic flinch. "Another weakling, hmm? Very well then." Dark Sonic said with a smirk on his face, and he started abusing his powers by shooting what seemed like endless amounts of Dark Energy to try and possess Amy. However, each blast he shot out, Amy countered it flawlessly. "Seems like we have a master in the art of defense." Dark Sonic said, growing an even bigger evil grin on his face. He then called up Eggman on a communicator the scientist had given him, while protecting himself with a shield of dark energy. "Eggman? Can you get me the Chaos Emeralds, ASAP?"

"I'm a bit busy, Sonic….I'm putting in the last bits of Unlimifuel in the volcano of Lava Reef!"

"Wow, really? Good job, master!"

"Yes, soon enough… everyone will be under our control."

"Yes…..heh heh heh."

Amy overheard the conversation, however, and it made her want to scream. 'Darkening the ENTIRE PLANET?! I've got to snap Sonic out of this!' she thought to herself, but she didn't realize that the Tornado's Autopilot had taken them to Lava Reef already. "I've got to stop Eggman!" Amy exclaimed, and she jumped off the plane onto the ground of Lava Reef.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Dark Sonic exclaimed, and he chased after the pink hedgehog, shooting blasts of pure darkness left and right, which Amy still avoided. "Pesky pink nuisance….."

Amy realized there was only one thing left to do…. Call Tails for help. She pulled out a spare Miles Electric communicator Tails gave her to call the kitsune for some help.

"H-h-h-hello?" Tails asked weakly.

"Tails, I need your help! Sonic's chasing after me like a maniac!"

"Seems fair, especially after all the times you've chased h-h-him."

"Tails, I don't have time for jokes! Can you send someone to help me?!" Amy asked.

"Sure. I'll get Knuckles." Tails replied.

"Good enough. But make sure he hurries!"

"Okay, Okay. Don't get so bent out of shape. I'll get him over there, pronto." Tails said, and he hung up. "Knuckles, Amy needs you, ASAP!"

"All right then. I'll be right back." Knuckles replied, and he went to get something from Tails' workshop.

"Okay, but hurry-

"GOT IT!"

"Whoa, that was fast. So, what have you got?"

"Just the Extreme Gear from when we raced against the Babylon Rogues. You remember that, right Tails?"

"Yep. Now get out to Lava Reef and help Amy!" Tails said, and Knuckles hovered away on the Extreme Gear to assist Amy.

However, things weren't going so well at Lava Reef. Dark Sonic had finally tired Amy out, and had her cornered at….well, a corner of Lava Reef. "Give up now, Amy…you've been defeated.

"Sonic, please listen to me! This isn't you! This is a transformation made by Eggman! We've got to stop this madness before Eggman takes over Mobius! Can you _please _try to come to your senses?" Amy begged.

"Sorry, Amy…but I'm not going back. Farewell, Amy Rose."

"SONIC, STOP!"

"Hmm?" Dark Sonic was confused. Who said that?

"SONIC, BACK AWAY FROM AMY!" It was Knuckles, and he was riding in on his Extreme Gear at an extremely high speed, trying to stop Sonic as quickly as possible.

"Knuckles?! What the hell do you want?!" Dark Sonic asked furiously.

"Listen here, hedgehog." Knuckles said, grabbing Sonic by the neck. "I don't know who you think you are or who you've become, _nor do I care,_ but THIS ENDS NOW!" Knuckles said, holding up the Master Emerald.

"The Master Emerald?! No, NO! You can't, Knuckles!" Dark Sonic yelled out.

"It's too late, Sonic." Knuckles said, and he shattered the Master Emerald (Don't worry, he collected the shards, he can repair it later.), revealing an antidote to the dark forces. Chaoticus Jewelicus, or as it was better known, Chaos' Jewel.

"CHAOS' JEWEL?! Knuckles, NO!" Dark Sonic said, jumping back, trying to avoid the gem.

"Sorry, Sonic, but this must be done." Knuckles said, and he threw the jewel straight at Dark Sonic.

The jewel then absorbed every last bit of the Unlimifuel's dark energy from Sonic's body. Sonic slowly felt his quills returning to normal. His fur changed back to a normal blue, and his voice returned to normal. "CURSE YOU KNUCKLES…." The Darkness from Sonic's body roared out, but nothing more from it could be heard as it finished being drawn into Chaos' Jewel.

"Well, that takes care of that." Knuckles said, putting the Emerald Shards and Chaos' Jewel into a sack on his Extreme Gear. "Sonic, are you okay?"

"Ugh….what happened?" Sonic asked drowsily, rubbing his head.

"Eggman took control of you with some corrupted Unlimifuel. You nearly killed us all, Sonic…"

"WHAT?! Why that, rotten, sneaky BASTARD! When I get my hands on him-

"You won't be getting your hands on ME, you meddling hedgehog. You and your measly friends will be serving ME, because the Volcano FULL of Unlimifuel is about to erupt!" Eggman said, and he started laughing maniacally.

"Eggman, NO! There's got to be a way to stop this, guys!"

"It's too late, Sonic. Welcome back to the dark side."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sonic yelled in terror, but it was too late. The volcano began its darkness-charged eruption.

To Be Continued….


	9. Chapter 8- The Final Battle

_The final encounter with Eggman..._

The Time Travel Tactic

Chapter 8- The Final Battle

The volcano erupted, full of the darkened Unlimifuel that Eggman had filled it with. All was lost, and there was only one thing to do….

"Guys, we've got to get out of here!" Knuckles yelled, trying to prevent his darkening.

"Run all you want, but you can't escape the dark, cold hands of the dark side! You WILL be infected by it, MARK MY WORDS!" Eggman yelled, but Knuckles had already rode off on his Extreme Gear to tell Tails the dreadful news.

"Amy, RUN!" Sonic yelled, but Amy wouldn't move. "Amy?"

"NOW you want to help me? After all that trouble you caused…NOW?!" Amy said, angry at the hedgehog.

"AMY, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I wasn't in control of my body, I swear! Eggman possessed me with the stuff he just poured into the volcano! We've got to go get Tails and see if he can help us stop this! Now, come with me, quickly!"

"…..Fine." Amy said, and she hopped aboard the Tornado, and the two took off towards Green Hill.

"Amy, what was all that about? You've never acted that way before…" Sonic wondered.

"I didn't know you were mind-controlled, alright? That's all."

The topic of mind-control then made Sonic remember the Mind-Control Beam Eggman had made. The one that was powered by the Chaos Emeralds. "Amy, get me to Angel Island, ASAP!" Sonic ordered.

"What? Why?"

"JUST GO!" Sonic yelled, and Amy, shocked from Sonic's outburst, guided the plane straight to Angel Island.

_Meanwhile, at Green Hill…._

"TAILS, HELP!" Knuckles shouted, coming in to the Zone at a high speed.

"What is it, Knuckles?" Tails asked, fully recovered from the bombing incident.

"Wait, you've recovered from the bomb already?"

"Yep. It turns out his bombs start out painful, but end up not lasting that long in terms of pain. Now, what was it you were going to ask?"

"We need a way to stop Eggman! Do you have anything that can help us beat him?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, I have. By reverse-engineering the scraps from his CTD, I was capable of creating….THIS!" Tails said proudly, and he held up what looked like a more advanced version of the CTD.

"Wow! So what does it do?" Knuckles asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Tails said with a slightly devious grin on his face.

"Okay, then. Now, let's get going!" Knuckles said, and they took off to find wherever Eggman was hiding.

But, on Angel Island….

"Okay Sonic, we're here! Now what did you need?" Amy asked, but Sonic just ran up to the pillars where the emeralds were at. Only six remained, although Sonic had the last one in his hand from when Eggman lent it to him (when Sonic was darkened.).

"YES! They're still here! Amy, are you ready for this?" Sonic asked, grabbing the emeralds.

"Ready? For what?" Amy asked.

"Hold onto my arm, and I'll show ya'." Sonic said, and Amy obeyed. "Now then…HERE WE GO!" Sonic yelled, and the Chaos Emeralds started glowing one by one in Sonic's hands. The energy from the jewels never seemed brighter than it did now, and soon, the energy was absorbed by both Sonic and Amy, transforming them into Super Sonic and Super Amy.

"WHOA!" Amy said, shocked. She never thought she'd go super, and the feeling that came with it was extraordinary.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Sonic asked, and Amy nodded. "Now…are you ready to scramble Eggman's plan?"

"Yeah!" Amy replied enthusiastically.

"Good, now let's DO THIS!" Super Sonic declared, and the two hedgehogs sped through the darkness to stop Eggman's plan once and for all.

"Hey, guys!" Tails said, waving at Sonic and Amy from the Extreme Gear.

"Hey, Tails! What's up?" Sonic asked.

"I wanted to help with defeating Eggman, so I made a gadget that should come in handy. Catch!" Tails said, and he threw the device to the dynamic duo of Sonic and Amy.

"Thanks, buddy! See you on the ground!" Sonic said, giving his orange-furred pal a thumbs-up, and he took off towards the center of darkness: Lava Reef's volcano, Mount Magmaniac.

"Good luck, Sonic!" Tails said cheerfully, although what might happen if Sonic and Amy didn't defeat Eggman _wouldn't _be cheerful. Not in the slightest.

"Finally, it's time." Eggman declared. "TIME TO CONQUER MOBIUS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA….ow, my back….I think I pulled a muscle."

"You'll have more than a pulled muscle when we're done with you, Egghead!" Amy said, preparing for battle.

"Amy?! How did YOU turn super?!" Eggman asked (which, let's be honest, you're all wondering.)

"You know, I'm not really sure….probably because of Sonic and whatnot…but that's beside the point. Are you ready to crack this egg, Sonic?" Amy asked, cracking her knuckles.

"You bet. Let's get this fired up." Sonic said, but when they tried to defeat Eggman, he moved out of the way and started up his newest creation, which released a fearsome roar.

"WHOA! What was THAT?!" Sonic asked, starting to get frightened.

"Oh, you mean THIS?" Eggman said, and he released a horrifying creature composed ENTIRELY from the darkness released from Mount Magmaniac.

"OH, GOOD LORD! It's a….a…."

"A monster of the dark. His name…is Deus Escuro. For YEARS I have tried to summon him from the underworld, but something….just wouldn't work out for the rebellious being. Turned out I had to use a source of pure darkness to lure him out. And by corrupting the Unlimifuel and transforming you into a temporary Dark Lord, I was able to lure him out, and put my ULTIMATE plan into action!"

"Pfft! You think this 'Dark God' has a CHANCE against us?" Sonic asked cockily.

"Grrr….You arrogant hedgehog! Deus Escuro WILL put an end to you, your world, and ALL that surrounds you! It will all be destroyed, and replaced with nothing but darkness…."

"We'll see about that, right Amy?" Sonic turned to the pink hedgehog, who nodded in agreement.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…No matter. Deus Escuro, ATTACK!" Eggman yelled, and the dark manifestation charged straight at the duo of supercharged hedgehogs, who barely escaped its dark wrath.

"Amy, whatever you do, DON'T GET CAUGHT BY IT!" Sonic yelled.

"Wow, really? I didn't know, _especially considering it's a glob of darkness._" Amy replied sarcastically.

"JUST KEEP MOVING!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, no need to yell."

"Move all you want, but Deus Escuro WILL crush you!" Eggman yelled.

" Man, Eggman's starting to go a bit insane, don't you think, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah… I mean, unleashing A GOD on us? Isn't that a bit….much?"

" I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT'S TOO MUCH, YOU YELLOW NUISANCES!" Eggman yelled, and he surrounded the two in a hurricane made entirely of Deus Escuro's energy.

"AGH! It's…too strong!" Sonic said, trying to hold himself from getting sucked into the Dark God's claws, but it seemed hopeless. That is, until….

"HANG ON, GUYS!" It was Tails, and he was riding in on the Tornado.

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed in joy.

"Hope you didn't get too lonely without us." Knuckles said, popping up from behind Tails.

"Knuckles! Man, it's good to see you guys!" Amy said, although something more important was at hand: Sonic and Amy were about to die at the hands of Eggman and his Dark God!  
"Looks like they could use some help. Should I deploy the Master Bombs?" Tails asked to Knuckles.

"Go ahead, it can't hurt to try." Knuckles replied, and they dropped the bombs of pure Master Emerald energy onto the Demonic God. Needless to say, it hurt.

"NO! Stupid little pricks… Time to end this!" Eggman said, and he shot down the tornado with his last handmade weapon: A laser gun. A small, measly laser gun. However, that gun worked well, as it was capable of knocking the Tornado straight out of the air!

"We're hit!" Knuckles yelled.

"HOLD ON!" Tails yelled, but they ended up crashing straight afterwards. Luckily, the airbags kicked in, and they were perfectly fine. "Phew, that's a relief."

"NO! Deus Escuro's losing power! DAMNIT, TAILS!" Eggman yelled.

"Heh heh…"

"Eh, no matter. Deus, FINISH THEM!" Eggman declared, and the Darkness God charged a huge ball of Pure Darkness. If it wasn't stopped, it could devour the entire planet, maybe even the galaxy, in darkness.

"Amy, CHARGE!" Sonic yelled.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! Charge at THAT THING?!"

"Just trust me!" Sonic begged.

"….Okay, fine. LET'S DO THIS!" Amy said, whipping out her supercharged Piko Piko Hammer, and they charged towards the Darkness God and his fireball of death, and kept charging. The fight was tough, and Deus kept using the powers of darkness to power himself up. However, in the end, due to the combined efforts of our heroes, the darkness god was blasted to oblivion by his own fireball, and would never be seen again.

"NO! My brilliant plan…RUINED!" Eggman said as he watched in horror. His ultimate weapon….had died. However, what he didn't notice was that the darkness from Deus Escuro was destroying his Eggmobile, and he didn't realize that until it was gone. "NOOOOOOO!" Eggman yelled, and with that, he fell to the ground of Mount Magmaniac.

"Yes! We did it! Great job, Amy!" Sonic cheered.

"Thanks, Sonic. You did great too, although that's expected from the fastest thing alive, am I right?"

"Yep. Now then, how about we deliver the finishing blow to Eggman?"

"I'm on board with it!" Amy said, and they deactivated their Super Forms and walked over to Eggman to deal the final blow.

"Ugh…my head…" Eggman groaned.

"Trust me, Eggman….when I'm done with you…Your head won't be the only thing hurting…." Sonic said angrily.

"SONIC, WAIT! I SURRENDER!" Eggman said as he begged for the hedgehog's mercy.

"Too late for apologies, Eggman. After all you've done…._brainwashing my friends….causing Shadow to destroy the galaxy….controlling me to hurt my allies…and nearly transforming the planet into your kingdom….I think it's time for you to pay._"

"Sonic, why don't you use the CTD upgrade I gave you?" Tails said, calling out from behind the blue blur.

"Excellent idea, Tails….Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik…after all you've done…I think it's YOUR turn to be trapped."

"SONIC, NO!" Eggman yelled.

"It'll be fun to test Tails' new creation on you…let's see how YOU like being the guinea pig for a change!" Knuckles said.

"Sonic, please don't do this!"

"Hasta la vista, Egghead." Sonic said, and he clicked the button to open the new creation of Tails'.

"NO…NO…._NOOOOOOOOO!"_ Eggman yelled out, but it was too late. Eggman was sucked into the blue box, and there was no way out until he completed the trial Tails set for him.

"Heh heh… This'll teach him." Sonic said, smirking. "So, Tails…what does this thing do?"

"If I constructed it correctly, it SHOULD send him to another timeline…an _erased _timeline, if you catch my drift."

"OH, MY GOD! DID YOU REALLY…"

"Yep."

"HAHAHAHAAAA! That's PRICELESS, buddy! Good work." Sonic said, praising his two-tailed buddy.

"Yeah, pretty fine work, if I do say so myself. Now then, should we get back home?" Tails asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Sonic replied.

"Okay, then. Let's get going!" Tails said. The brotherly duo then hopped on the Tornado, while Knuckles and Amy got on Knuckles' Extreme Gear, and they took off for home. However, the same can't be said for Eggman….

To be Concluded…..


	10. Epilogue- Trapped By Tails

_The words that are in parentheses() in this chapter are Eggman's thoughts._

_Brackets [] are the side notes._

_Also, while this project was DEFINETELY NOT my best, I still think it was Okay._

The Time Travel Tactic

Epilogue- Trapped by Tails

"Ugh….Where am I?" Eggman asked to himself, getting up. "The last thing I remember is getting beaten by that blue bastard….but now….Where am I?"

"Master, look alive! We're about to kidnap the princess of Soleanna, Princess Elise!" A robot near Eggman said.

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot!" Eggman said, but the Eggman that was locked in here was restricted to his thoughts.

"Should we drop the mechs, sir?" The same robot asked.

"Yes… DROP THE MECHS, NOW! (What the bloody hell is going on?)" And with that, the robots were dropped from the Egg Carrier, surrounding Princess Elise. Eggman was causing total chaos and destruction at the Festival of the Sun, as Eggman's newest plan [Judging by the time he's in at the moment] was to kidnap Elise and learn the secret to the flames of disaster.

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna. (NO, NO NO! Stop this RIGHT NOW!)" Eggman said, bowing. "I am Dr. Eggman. I have come here to obtain the secret of the flames of disaster from you, (I feel queasy…) and to take the miracle gems that are the key to its secret…THE CHAOS EMERALDS! (Man, I couldn't pause for _one _second?) ….Now, princess. This way, please. (Wow, looking at this version of me actually makes me realize how big of a maniac I've become…)"

However, Princess Elise stepped back, trying to avoid the egg-shaped scientist. It seemed all hope was lost for her, until a familiar blue wind started circling around the platform they stood on. Eggman knew this wind all too well, and it would seal the deal about the theory that he had come up with about his location.

"My, that's a pretty snazzy performance there." Sonic said. (DANGIT! Just when it seemed that I could catch a break from this blue bastard…NOPE! He just HAD to crash the party. Ugh….)

"You….It can't be!" Elise said. (What the hell is she talking about?)

Sonic then burst through each of Eggman's robots at the speed of sound, dodging every last bullet being shot at him, until only one robot remained. However, the robot was on the very edge of the platform they were on, until Sonic _ever so lightly _tapped it, and it fell like a brick (Useless robots….It's machines like these that made me switch back to the Badniks.) Sonic then quickly dashed over to Princess Elise and introduced himself. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" the blue blur said, and he picked up the princess and started running off. (Come back here, COWARD!)

"Not that irritating hedgehog again! (Great minds think alike, my friend….although I'm _literally _just talking to myself….*sigh*) ATTACK!" Eggman ordered, and a few mechs dropped from the Egg Carrier and fired some missiles to chase the blue runt. However, Sonic just kept on running and avoided every last one. "Minions, bring me back up! We're getting Princess Elise, one way or another!" Eggman said, and they followed the blue blur, until they tracked down his whereabouts. However, on the way there, they overheard a white hedgehog, saying something about 'The Iblis Trigger'…..

Eggman watched Sonic's moves from above when he found the porcupine-like pest, and it made him feel slightly uneasy.

"Um….Why are you helping me?" Elise asked. (I'm gonna guess to get 'cake' like Mario does when he saves the princess…heh heh.)

"No special reason." Sonic replied. (BULLSHIT!) The hedgehog then leapt to another part of the town, when they were suddenly attacked by Eggman's robots! Sonic then put Elise down (BIG mistake, hedgehog…) and went to attack the robots to protect Elise. However, when he turned around, Elise was captured!

"I'm afraid our little game ends now. (Yeah, you tell that asshole.)" Eggman said.

Elise, struggling as usual, then tossed her Chaos Emerald to Sonic, yelling, "Sonic, take this!" (Finally having a sliver of authority. And by _sliver, _ I mean a _barely noticeable change in your tone of voice.)_

"I've got it!" Sonic replied as he grabbed the emerald. "And don't worry, I'll rescue you!" (Of course you will, Sonic…._of course you will.) _

"I know!" Elise said, and she put her hands together (Bitch, please. We ALL know.)

"It's only a matter of time before it's mine. (Exactly.) Until then, you can hold onto it for me!" Eggman said, and he took off, his theme playing in the background. (FINALLY, some music! But you know what? I don't care! I JUST WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP!) Someone must've heard Eggman's plea, however, because as soon as he said that, the entire scene disappeared and all that was left was a blank blue room, and Eggman was finally in control of his own body once more.

"Hello? Somebody? Anybody?" Eggman asked.

"Yes?" Tails asked, speaking over the intercom.

"Tails! Yes! Tails, could you PLEASE let me get out of here? Please?"

"Me, help you? I think we've finally reached the gold mine of comedy, Eggman, because ME helping YOU is like Big the Cat being able to get pecs."

"I can't take this, though! You have NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE TRAPPED IN HERE!"

"No, but Sonic does. Anyways, I've got to go get the popcorn, because I'm watching a hit in Eggman Theatre tonight! Hehehe…."

"TAAAAAAAAAILS!" Eggman screamed, but it was no use. Eggman was put into the next scene, and he wasn't going to be able to stop for a LONG time.

"Now THIS is what I call comedy." Tails said to Sonic.

"Yeah. Watching him having to endure all this is making me feel a bit bad for the Egghead, though. Does he REALLY deserve to go through THIS?!"

"Yeah, he does. Now let's keep watching." Tails said, and they continued watching their nemesis enduring the pain of going through Sonic '06. And Eggman's pain was their joy.

THE END


End file.
